


New beginnings

by elraenn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A bit angsty at the start, But the comedy comes soon :D, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Protective Peter Quill, Regretful Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Stephen is best boi, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony basically runs away, Tony finds new friends, Tony finds new love, heart been broke so many times, protective rocket raccoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elraenn/pseuds/elraenn
Summary: ᴛᴏɴʏ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇʟʏ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀꜱᴛᴀɴᴅꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴜᴘᴘᴏʀᴛꜱ ꜱᴛᴇᴠᴇ ɪɴ ᴛᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴏꜰ ʙᴜᴄᴋʏ ᴅᴜʀɪɴɢ ꜱᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ʜᴀʀᴅ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ. ɪɴ ꜰᴀᴄᴛ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴛʀʏ ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴇꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ ʙᴜᴄᴋʏ ʜɪᴍꜱᴇʟꜰ,ʙᴜᴛ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ʟᴇᴀᴅꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ ᴀʀᴇ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴏɴᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴏɴʏ ɪꜱ ʟᴇꜰᴛ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ. ɪᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ. ʙᴜᴛ ɪᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀꜱᴛ ꜱᴛʀᴀᴡ. ꜱᴏ ᴛᴏɴʏ ᴘᴀᴄᴋꜱ ʜɪꜱ ꜱᴛᴜꜰꜰ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴛᴇʟʟɪɴɢ ᴀɴʏʙᴏᴅʏ. ʜᴏᴜʀꜱ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴡꜱ ᴄᴏᴍᴇꜱ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛᴏɴʏꜱ ᴘʟᴀɴᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟᴀɴᴅᴇᴅ.ʜᴇ'ꜱ ᴘʀᴇꜱᴜᴍᴇᴅ ʟᴏꜱᴛ, ᴏʀ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴅᴇᴀᴅ. ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ᴀ ʏᴇᴀʀ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʜᴇ ꜱʜᴏᴡꜱ ᴜᴘ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ, ᴛHɪꜱ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ʙᴏʏꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ, ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴇᴡ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 52
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This 𝘪𝘴 a slice of life type of fic, which means it may or may not contain any plot progress and little character development, and often has no exposition, conflict, or dénouement, with an open ending.
> 
> But in this case there 𝘪𝘴 exposition and conflict :p

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

Tony stood in front of his mirror and straightened out his suit. He was so excited for tonight that he actually put a pause on the work he was doing down in the workshop. He told Friday to save his progress and that he needed to go get ready for a magical night with his future husband, and Friday bid him a good night.

After one last run over of the things he would say and how he'd say it, what kind of hand gestures or facial expressions he'd make, Tony walked out of his room and took the elevator down to Steve's floor. He was getting excited thinking about all the little surprises he had in plan for Steve tonight. He figured it must be exhausting being worried and caring for Bucky non-stop, so he wanted to organize a little something that might take his mind off everything and help. Even if it's a little.

And plus, ever since Bucky was found again, their relationship began to...get more distant. With Steve's attention not being away from Bucky for a second, and Tony wanting to step in and help or just spend some time with Steve only to end up being pushed away or shying off. So when Steve agreed to the dinner full of surprises tonight, it made Tony's day. Hell, even his week. It gave him something to look forward to.

Once Tony arrived on Steve's floor, he found that the lights were off and Steve was no where to be found. "Steve? Baby, where are you?" Tony called out. He could barely see, which only invited the little voice in the back of his head that never shuts up about marrying Steve. And with his hopes already through the roof tonight, a part of Tony got excited that maybe Steve was about to propose. "Oh! Let me guess, you want me to cover my eyes. God, I know you too well..." Tony giggled as he put his hands over his eyes.

Tony waited with an eager smile. 

10 seconds passed...

20 seconds...

35 seconds...

After a whole silent minute of absolutely nothing passed by, Tony uncovered his eyes and looked around. "Ok, I understand now, you want me to come find you. Got it" He nodded before walking forward. He saw the light in the washroom open. "There you ar-" he said as he opened the washroom door, only to find Steve helping Bucky bathe. He also noticed Steve hadn't even gotten ready, and his smile dropped.

"Tony, hey" Steve looked over.

"Hey..." Tony forced a smile. "Is he okay? Everything alright?" he approached the two super soldiers.

"He woke up screaming again. And he has a fever. Baths usually help so I started one up and...here we are" Steve explained. The blond had knelt down by the tub Bucky was sitting in to help him scrub. Bucky was clearly not all there right now, if the way he was blankly staring ahead was anything to go by.

Tony nodded and comfortingly squeezed his shoulders. He asked if there's anything he could do to help and Steve said no. Tony hesitated to ask the next question, but he had to. "So, uh...what are we gonna do about our dinner?" he fiddled with his fingers.

Normally, he would know that right now was not the best time to ask. But he was excited for this. Really, _genuinely_ excited; which doesn't come very easily to him. So sue him if he decided to put his foot down tonight.

"Tony, can't you see what's going on here right now?" Steve sighed.

This was not helping the breakdown Tony could feel coming on. "You promised..." Tony grit his teeth. Steve groaned and got up. He held Tony's hand and brought him outside the bathroom to talk, making sure to close the door behind himself. This made Tony snap. Because he already knew. He already knew that Steve was about to scold him again or say something that would put him down, and he didn't want to hear any of it. "No! You promised! You promised we'd have tonight!" Tony shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Steve said sternly.

"I've been busting my ass off to arrange the surprises a-and to finish all my work faster so we can spend a _little bit_ of time together! I've been gritting my teeth, but you keep pushing me away and forgetting about me! You don't even realize or care! That is not love!"

"Oh, don't pull that pity party stuff on me, Tony. You don't get to barge in there and act like a spoiled little brat,"

"Can't you just call Sam over for tonight to take care of Buck?" Tony's voice broke a little.

"You know what, no!" Steve suddenly shouted. "You saw what state he was in! I can't just leave him in somebody else's hands just because you want to have a little fun! I mean I already knew it's hard for you not to be selfish most times, but right now is not the time!" 

This time, it was Tony's heart that dropped. And shattered into a million pieces. The fragments scattered and danced across the floor. At that moment, something in Tony broke that could no longer be unbroken. His vision of Steve's face full of despise became blurry from the tears that were welling up and streaming down his cheeks. In that moment, Steve understood what he had done. But it was too late.

Tony took a step back before turning around and walking away. It was as if his world was shifting, and not in a good way.

He took the elevator back to his floor, packed up all his clothes, went back down to his workshop, gathered all the files he'd need, put the suit on and flew off to the Stark Industries building that was the furthest away. The one that Pepper happened to be at.

She got extremely worried the minute he saw Tony's face. His puffy eyes from crying, and the red nose from wiping it with his sleeve, the dishevelled hair. He looked like a train wreck. When Pepper asked what happened, all he could answer was "Now I know how Princess Diana must have felt. You know, when she said there was three in her relationship and it was crowded. Or perhaps...I was never even in mine in the first place..."

Tony then asked her to book him a flight to anywhere far away, and to call the organizations for the surprises and cancel. That night, Tony left and never looked back. 

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments and support on the first chapter! It made my day :,D  
> This chapter is gonna be more about the after math of Tony leaving, enjoy :>

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

Natasha was a couple minutes away from the house. Half an hour ago she got a call from Steve saying Tony left. So she put a pause on her work at SHIELD and left the Headquarters to be there for Steve.

In the car she was preparing herself on what she would say. Because she knew she'd have to be careful with her words. She knew something like this was bound to happen sometime soon, it was like a time bomb breathing down everyones necks.

Anyone who knew Tony knew how nervous it made him to get into a relationship, let alone a relationship with Steve. They also knew very well Tony wouldn't hesitate to give everything he has to the ones he loves. Which means more times than not, he gives a little too much...and often at his expense, whether he notices it or not.

And then on the other hand you have Steve whose focus and priorities has always been more on political matters or missions or Bucky. Not that anyone's thinking bad of that. But when you have a man like Tony who copes by being sarcastic and not taking things seriously, and a man like Steve who is uptight and doesn't hold back on biting your head off when he disagrees with your opinion, their relationship falling apart could be seen from a mile away.

But Tony fell in love with Steve, and Steve thought he reciprocated the feeling, so the two of them embarked on a journey together. So their friends decided to back off and not say anything, because these were two grown men. They would figure their stuff out along the way.

Though it did hurt Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce to see Tony put so much into the relationship and make himself smaller to try and keep Steve happy, only to be torn down. But they just couldn't bear to say anything to him. They saw how much Tony wanted to be happy with Steve and how hard he was trying; so they kept quiet.

Now Natasha arrived at the house. She parked her car, got out, and let herself into the house. "Steve? Where are you?" She looked around.

" _Captain Rogers is in the kitchen, Agent Romanov,_ " Friday piped up.

"Thanks, Fri" Natasha replied. She walked further in and did in fact find Steve in the kitchen, just like Friday said. She glanced past him and saw Bucky on the couch. Now she knew what might've led Tony to lash out. 

Steve spoke before Natasha could say anything. "He, um...he left a note..." Steve gestured to the piece of paper on the kitchen island. His voice was full of confused and delayed anguish. 

Natasha picked it up and read it.

" _I won't be a bother or stand in your way anymore. You can take care of Buck and do everything the way you want now..._ "

"His clothes are gone, and his files, and his...game consoles- Everything is gone. _He's_ gone!" Steve shouted.

"Well, tell me what happened,"

"We were supposed to go out for dinner tonight, and he organized surprises. But Buck was having a hard time again, so I had to cancel. And then he snapped at me and...left"

Natasha sighed. She folded her arms in frustration. She didn't know how to put it without upsetting Steve, but it had to be said. "Steve, he did work his ass off to be able to organize everything tonight. And everything was more for you so that you can take your mind off things rather than just a sense of fun for him. And let's not forget that you've cancelled the last 7 times he asked to spend time with you..." Natasha told him.

"No, just be on my side for once!" Steve frowned.

"I _am_ on your side! All the time, in every mission, no matter what we all do, literally _everyone_ is on _your_ side every time,"

"I am not the bad guy here. I did nothing wrong, I was taking care of Buck! He needs my help and support, so I'm damn well going to give it to him!"

"Steve, Tony isn't holding that against you. He would be upset if you didn't take care of Barnes, in fact he stepped in many times and offered support as well. But you have to remember that you're in a relationship-" Natasha cut herself off when she felt a vibration from her SHIELD phone. The one that's used specifically for emergencies.

Natasha felt like a pitcher of ice water was poured down her spine. Steve was fiddling with a mug that was on the counter whilst trying to explain himself and going on about how Tony was being selfish and acting like a brat, but he became quiet when he noticed Natasha being quiet.

"What is it?" He furrowed his brows.

Natasha looked up into Steve's blue eyes; her own filled with shock. "Tony's plane crashed...and two bodies were found...and reported to be...dead," She stammered.

Steve felt the world get pulled from under his feet. The mug in his hand dropped to the floor and shattered.

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to worry folks, Tony did not die! As it says in the fic summary, he's alive and ends up finding new love and new friends :D


	3. Chapter 3

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

It's been about a month since the plane crash now. Tony was finally nearing a full recovery from the Cardiac Tamponade he sustained. The pilot survived as well, though she sustained bad injuries and was looking at a month or two of scheduled surgeries before she can finally begin to recover as well.

Tony contacted the pilot and her family to let them know he would support them in any way during this time. He paid her hospital bill in advance, and also for any other fees from the hospital as well, such as the food that they might buy from the cafeteria or something they would get from the gift shop, anything.

Right now Tony was in Sarnen, Obwalden, Switzerland. He was staying in the Villa Wilen airbnb. The view, the air, the food, the people, all of it was absolutely stunning and therapeutic. It was the perfect place that would aid Tony in healing and gathering his thoughts and feelings. Although right now, only naturally, his feelings are all over the place. And his heart is broken. The plane incident and all the hospital stuff served as a distraction up until til recently. But now he's almost fully recovered and his surgeon told him prescribed him...bed rest. 

That only makes for inconvenient moments where thoughts and memories of everything that happened with Steve to pop up. He knew he'd have to face his emotions at some point, but he was hoping he could have a little bit more time...

Nonetheless, he decided he would go on a walk outside to clear his thoughts and think about everything. He threw on a big white hoodie over his shirt, put on some black sweatpants and headed out. It was evening now. The air was warm with a gentle breeze. And the sky was a soft blue and purple. Friday did inform Tony that there was a 50% it would rain, but Tony said it meant there was also a 50% chance it _wouldn't_ rain and went out anyways. 

" _You have a message from Miss Potts, Boss_ " Friday said.

"Pull it up, let's see what it's about" Tony replied. He had his high tech glasses on, so he could see the messages as a hologram.

**PEPPER**   
_Tony._

**TONY**   
_I-_   
_Yeah?_

Tony always gets a little nervous and contemplates his life decisions whenever Pepper says "Tony." The fact that she was still typing made Tony even more nervous for the paragraph of scolding he was expecting to get.

**TONY**   
_If this is about me nearly burning the house down, I would just like to say that it is 100% absolutely not my fault. It's the house owner's fault, and honestly, I think he's out to get me because why else wouldn't he tell me their kitchen equipment was fragile and old like that. So, shame on him. IMMEDIATELY, shame on him._

**PEPPER**   
_No, this isn't about-_   
_Wait you almost burned the house down? Why am I not surprised..._   
_Anyways I just wanted to say Natasha and Fury won't stop bothering me to try and get intel about you out of me, so I wanted to kindly ask you to reconsider telling them that you're alive and well_

Tony sighed. He did in fact decide to erase all traces of himself after the plane crash. In fact he made sure the general public didn't know about the plane crash itself either. Other than the Avengers, SHIELD, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Peter, absolutely no one knew.

But he hasn't let anyone other than Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Peter, nobody knew how he was. _Though_ word did get to the Avengers and SHIELD that Tony wasn't dead, they weren't told the extent of his injuries, how he was right now, or where he is. For all they know he could be in an irreversible coma, or he could be paralyzed, or he could've lost any one of his limbs. They didn't know anything.

Tony felt they took up every part of the last couple years, and that he didn't want them in this part too. He would definitely see them again at some point when the time is right. But right now he wanted and needed to heal. Without worrying about their opinions and what they had to say. Because when it came down to any and everything they've done or said in the past; the bad sticks out like a sore thumb in contrast to the good.

They could try all they want, they can gather all the best spies or try to cheat all the systems they want, but if Tony didn't want to be found, no human can find him. Unless, of course, you just so happen to be a wizard...

**TONY**   
_Alright, I'll think on it_   
_Just for you ;)_

**PEPPER**   
_Alright, thanks_   
_Let me know if there's anything you need, Tones_

Tony was approaching a small forest. He saw that there was a river down the hill and became curious. While carefully trying the go down, the inconvenient memories of Steve came to mind again. Just when he was starting to feel a little excited about seeing the river, something comes and throws that out the window.

The memories were of all the many times Steve would show support for everyone else's issues but would be absent when it came to Tony's issues, claiming Tony was much more carefree than others so he didn't think things fazed him, as if he wasn't just human. Or the times Sam, Clint, or Wanda would not have anything nice to say about Tony, and Steve would just stand there silently and just let it happen. Or the times Tony would get be excited while telling him about the project he was working on, but Steve would show absolutely no interest.

But he also thought of the times Steve would show up on Valentines day with beautiful flowers and chocolates. The times they would be in bed, Steve would wrap his arms around Tony from behind, and how it would make Tony feel so happy and content. He thought of those light blues that reminded him of a clear morning sky. And he realizes...he misses Steve.

Butterflies in his stomach fluttered, which surprised him, which caused him to slip and tumble down the hill. Luckily the hill wasn't very steep. To add on top of everything, it began pouring and thunder rumbled.

"Great...just fucking great" Tony groaned.

He just sat there for a while, aching all over, getting soaked, and absolutely given up. The sound of the rain was relaxing though. His mind momentarily went blank. Til a golden ring of light appeared in front of him.

* * *

"So Pepper and Rhodey sent you here?" Tony raised a brow.

"Yes," Stephen nodded.

"And they sent you for what exactly?" Tony continued to question and watched as the other man opened mini portals to random places in a hospital, stuck him arm through it, pulled something out and then closed the portal.

"To monitor you for the week while you are in bed rest in case there are any post-op complications. And to also make sure you don't do anything that can jeopardize your recovery, so basically I'm on babysitting duty" Stephen said the last part with blunt sass which caught Tony's attention.

"Who the hell are you and what are your credentials?" Tony said with the same sass. Stephen told him about his history as a surgeon and his current status as Sorcerer Supreme. Tony sure as hell wasn't about to relive his childhood and get a new babysitter, so he figured he'd do exactly what he used to do and be difficult til he manages to run em off. It always worked without a fail. "Well from what you're telling me, your specialty was Neuro. And in my case, I sustained Cardiac injuries. So you're basically no help" 

"I stuck to Cardio til the end of my residency, so I have good knowledge on it" Stephen explained.

"You spent all that time in Cardio and suddenly you turn to Neuro? You're unfocused and confused" Tony accused, thinking he can bully Stephen into leaving.

"Realizing you were in a toxic relationship and deciding to leave and pretty much disappear? _You're_ the one who's unfocused and confused. Try again" Stephen shot right back before getting up and walking off into the kitchen. 

Oddly, Tony's heart skipped a beat. He would be lying if he said the way Stephen knew how to handle his sass didn't make him like the man instantly. Because usually Tony doesn't bother to hold back on jokes and sarcastic remarks when it comes to the ignorant people he has to meet for business, and it's a very large number of people, so he's used to people just getting annoyed and angry with him rather not keeping calm and not making a big deal out of it.

Now Tony just sat there and raised his brow at himself. This random, arrogant tall and handsome wizard guy shows up like some knight in shining armour, claims he's going to babysit him for a whole week, and -surprisingly- gets Tony to like him? " _Fri, run a full body checkup please and thank you. I'm pretty sure Dr. McDreamy over there put a spell on me..._ " Tony mumbled.

**TONY**   
_Don't you think it's a bit grand of you and Rhodeybear to send a whole WIZARD to make sure I don't croak?_

**PEPPER**   
_Well, I know for a fact that he's the only one that can handle you, and since you refuse to talk to SHIELD and help get them to stop bothering me, you owe me this._

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I just wanted to clarify, Steve and Bucky don't like each other romantically in this fic. They see each other as literal family. :)

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

The air outside was absolutely lovely today. Steve wanted to take advantage of it while he could and take Bucky out to get pizza and walk around the city a little. For the past couple weeks they've been trying to take Bucky out more to get him acclimated into society again.

And it's been going pretty good. They've been catching him up on al the new changes in the world as well so he could be prepared for anything, and also so that he could be able to understand the general public.

Right now they were in the car and headed to Steve's favourite pizza restaurant that he knew Bucky would like too. Steve was telling him about how immaculate their food was and was saying a bunch of nice things to convince Bucky that he didn't make the wrong choice by choosing to go out with him today. Because, understandably, Bucky wasn't very fond of people yet. So sometimes going out and doing things in the middle of a lot of people would be too much for him, and he'd ask to go back home.

But today Bucky felt mostly calm and collected. Steve noticed it and so did Bucky himself. And he knew Steve's been giving all he's got to try and help Bucky through everything. He even knew it was what provoked Tony to leave him. 

Though he wasn't mentally all present during the time period that Tony was there, he could still make out what was going on. And he really liked Tony, and could tell Tony was fond of him too. An absent part of him was yearning to become friends with the genius. But then things between Tony and Steve fell apart, and now all that Bucky could understand from what he's barely been told is that Tony went somewhere else.

Though he hasn't been told anything...at all. Not since the day Tony ended things with Steve. No one has spoken a word about him to Bucky since ten, so he figured it all just meant Tony was staying at another house for now.

Soon enough, they pulled up to the Pizza restaurant. Bucky recognized the store beside it. It was Randy's Donuts. "We should get some for Tony on the way home, I'm sure it'll make him happy" Bucky stated, catching Steve by surprise.

"What?" Steve was confused.

"We should get Tony some donuts from there. It's his favourite store," Bucky pointed to the donut store.

Steve looked over. "It is?" he raised a brow. "How did you know?" he turned back to Bucky and asked him.

"Whenever he brought donuts home the packaging had this store's logo on it" Bucky answered. Steve nodded. "He'd also ask Rhodey if he wanted to go there with him whenever you'd ignore him" Bucky added.

Steve's mouth opened and closed uselessly. He knew Bucky was struggling with communication during social situations in the midst of trying to find himself again, which meant he didn't understand cues or things not to say. 

"I...Let's, uh...let's go in, shall we?" Steve brushed it off and guided the two of them inside.

They got a table, gave their order, and waited. Steve got a call from Natasha about groceries at the house and which one of them would run errands. Turns out she was nearby, so she came over to the restaurant and sat with them. 

Though she didn't get to order her own pizza, she just ate some of Bucky's slices since he didn't finish it all. After that, Steve got up and excused himself to go pay the bill at the desk. Now it was just Natasha and Bucky.

"When is Tony coming back home?" Bucky asked.

Natasha had to hold back from letting her frown show. "He...Tony might not come back at all, Buck. We're not gonna see him for a while..." Natasha answered.

"Maybe if Steve talks to him he'll come back?" Bucky shrugged.

"No, I think that'll make things worse..." Natasha sighed.

This made her think back to the last couple of months and how Steve dealt with Tony leaving. Since Tony was no longer there Natasha had to go live with them as some sort of supervisor, which meant she personally saw the aftermath.

She was there for the few times he would shout down the hall, asking for Tony to come and help with fixing the TV or the toaster or the coffee maker, and then to see his face fall when he remembers Tony isn't there anymore. Or the time he got drunk with Sam, came home and slept in Tony's bed holding one of his sweaters close . Or the time he, very recently, went down to Tony's workshop to sketch things out. He ended up sketching Tony tinkering with a gadget.

But she also remembered the many times Steve would somehow bash Tony in the process of trying to defend itself when asked what happened between the two of them. She remembered how Steve couldn't care less to look into Tony's whereabouts, or to ask if she had any news on him. Even the time she had to stop Steve from throwing out a collection of things Tony had bought on their dates, because he wanted to make space for Bucky in case he wanted some storage area.

She didn't understand how Steve didn't feel much guilt, because her own sense of guilt crushed her every time she thought about it. She felt guilty for the way she always took Steve's side when it came down to it, for seeing how Tony was struggling and not trying to stick up for him...

"Alright, I paid, let's go" Steve came back.

They got up and left the restaurant. Steve and Bucky felt happy and content thanks to the delicious food and great weather, and Natasha was content from just seeing them like that. Bucky asked if they could get donuts because he wanted to try them so he could see why Tony loved them so much. So they stood in line.

Eventually there was only one more person in front of them, and that person was ordering. He was tall and good looking but it was just an absent acknowledgedement for the three of them.

"What's the name for the order?" The girl at the cashier asked.

"It's for Tony..." The man answered.

All three of their heads shot up. The man paid and walked off to wait for his order. Steve and Bucky were still in momentary shock so Natasha stepped up to order for them. Steve and Bucky watched as the man got his order. But what shocked them even more was that next thing they knew, the man conjured up a portal, walked through it, and when the portal closed, he was gone.

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝


	5. Chapter 5

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

"And what happens at the end?" Rocket asked. 

"He gets to the door, and then there's Dr. Wernicke and a group of armed people, and then they light him up," Tony answered.

They were talking about the horror game outlast.

"So you're gonna tell me, this human goes through all that, just to end up dying?" Rocket scoffed. Tony shrugged. "Oh, come on. No one can be that moronic...oh, wait, Quill exists, I take that back" 

Stephen, Tony, and Rocket all looked over at Quill who was standing nearby, subtly dancing and singing to the song he was listening to. Then they all looked back at each other and silently nodded in agreement.

Currently they were waiting inside the Science centre. Specifically the Space hall aisle. Their reason for being there was because Peter was going to be there soon for a field trip, and Tony heard through Happy that there was a bully in his class that would pick on him. While Rocket was ranting about how the information written about the planets was inaccurate, Tony was texting Peter to see where they were.

Peter replied back pretty quickly and told them they had arrived. Tony informed everyone and they were on the look out for the young boy and his classmates. Soon enough they came into view and Tony, Stephen, Rocket, and Quill began following them.

They kept getting distracted along the way though. With hands on activities that are supposed to be for kids, or with the gift shop they were passing by, or the statues of dinosaurs and what not. Well it was mainly Quill and Tony that got childishly fascinated with everything as if they've never seen it all before. Stephen was the only mature one.

And Rocket...well Rocket snatched some random teen boys cutches while he had sat down to rest and take a quick drink of water. Stephen had to give the crutches back to the kid and apologize profusely. Nonetheless they somehow managed to keep track of Peter and his class and not fall behind.

"That was mean," Stephen simply stated. 

"No, what's mean is him walking around with that outfit," Rocket laughed. Stephen sighed and shook his head. "I- DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE WHEN HE REALIZED HE COULDN'T GET UP! AHAHHAHAHAH!" he burst out laughing.

Next thing they knew Peters class was standing outside the planetarium, waiting to be let in. The group waited by the wall nearby. Tony pulled his cap down a little lower in hopes to keep a low profile, but there were too many teenagers in the hall, making it hard for him to hide. He tried to turn away from Peters class and to the front. But there were people walking in their direction. So he turned to the side. But again, there were little kids there. Since they're short they could see what's under Tony's cap.

Now Tony was beginning to panic a little. He really didn't want people to see him, report about it, have it go on the news, and have SHIELD find out about him. It's not like he was there by himself, he was with others too. Though it's nearly impossible for anything to happen to Rocket and Quill since they don't live on earth, Stephen is a renowned and globally known surgeon, it'll be easy for agents to clock him, thus dragging him into the whole mess.

And the last thing Tony wanted was to be a bother to Stephen and have the taller man feel annoyed with him, and end up leaving him. Making friends and trusting someone was already hard as it is for Tony, he didn't want to lose Stephen just when they were on the verge of becoming very good friends.

But Stephen noticed that Tony was panicking. And next thing Tony knew, Stephen's cloak pulled Tony into Stephen's chest, Stephen wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, and the cloak covered him.

A million butterflies went loose in Tony's stomach. His heart going haywire. It was beating so hard it could burst out of his chest. He just froze. A few silent moments went by. "Tony," Stephen's gentle and calm voice pulled Tony back to the present. He looked up into Stephen's hypnotizing arctic blue eyes. And in that moment he oddly felt...safe. "You need to breathe," Stephen smiled at him with nothing but fondness in the way he looked at the genius.

Tony let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he got embarrassed when he noticed how it must've looked to Stephen. "Oh...I, um..." Tony's cheeks went beet red. "I just- your eyes are really pretty, and- Well, I mean, not that I have a crush on you or- or- or something completely untrue like that. I just wanted you to know that y-your eyes are really...pretty...and that I...am gonna shut up now..." Tony stammered trying to explain himself.

"Mhm," Stephen nodded dismissively. 

Just in that moment of time, their eyes were locked together. And Stephen wasn't going to be the one to break away because he could never get enough of seeing the way Tony's adorable doe eyes sparkle and go big whenever he gets flustered in situations like these. And he definitely didn't miss the way Tony's eyes got stuck on his lips for a second.

Tony eventually let out an awkward cough and looked away. Luckily for him it was time for people to be let into the planetarium, so the cloak uncovered him and the group walked in and sat in their seats.

"Hey, Strange. You can see ghosts and spirits and demons right?" Quill whispered.

"Yes. Why?" Stephen raised a brow.

"Cause I'm pretty sure I just saw that chair move a whole 5 inches by itself. So I'm just telling you guys to be prepared for anything," Quill said in all seriousness.

Stephen and Tony just looked at him in complete confusion as to why he's like this. "What are you, 12?" Rocket commented.

"On a scale of 1-10? Yeah, I am. And everyone else in this room is a 2...maybe a 3; _at best_." Quill answered, and once again, in all seriousness.

Rocket, Stephen, and Tony just shook their heads and looked forward.

In the end of the day, Peter didn't get picked on because it turns out, the so-called bully didn't even come on the trip. Nonetheless, they spent a fun day at the science centre and they took a portal back home happy and content...

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝


End file.
